User blog:Aniju Aura/New Updates
I am the founder of this wikia and I know I have been absent for a long time. It seems in my absence the rules were not followed. I believe people just were not aware of them. So I'll state the rules here. But First I've made Meerkatpaw the new Admin, because I don't think I will be active on this wikia much. So the rules First off, no pictures using Warriors Wiki's templates or any of their photos. They have come here complaining many times and it's kind of annoying. They even don't like it when the person posting the photo was even given a picture to use. I don't know why that is but it's just how it is. The way to stop this is to just not use their pictures at all. Sadly this means we have to find other ways to present our cats, but there are a lot of places to costume design cats we can use. We can use blank templates found on other sites like DeviantArt, which has many black line-art that is paint friendly. However no art made by another person can be posted on here, unless you have permission or are the original artist. Proof of permission must be given. This can be done by leaving a link in the photo's description. If you take someone else art and post it here without their permission, that is art theft and it's even stated in wikia's own personal rules that this is not allowed and a wikia can be shut down. We don't want this to happen to our wikia, so no art theft please! No photos or real cats with watermarks or copyright marks, because using these photos still counts as art theft. There are tones of free cat photos on google without copyrighted marks we can use. Naming Pages is important. People will come up with the same names for characters from time to time. There are many Firestorms. So to allow everyone to have the choice of name they would like for their characters, please put the name of the Cat's Clan in the title of their page! For example, Firestorm ThunderClan, instead of just Firestorm. This will allow people to have the name they desire and prevent fights over names. Role Playing Clans have changed. Now ThunerClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and maybe BloodClan and SkyClan will be made into Role Playing Clans, however to prevent fights over fan-favorites, no Canon cats can be role played. This means no Firestars, Cinderhearts, or Stormpelts. All role playing cats much be original. Now some cats may have similar names as the Canon cats. The plot for the role playing Clans will be sent in a different universe seperate from the one in the books. Of course be respectful and kind to others. Do not edit someone's else's pages without their permission. Now the new Updates The Warriors and Clan Templates have been updated. The colors can be changed on the new template but puting the name of a color in the provided spaces or with the colors' code, which all can be found on this web-site. Warriorsinfo The new template has the basic infomation as the old one. The name of the page will be put in the title of the template automatically, however it can be changed by editing the template. Clan(s) - List the names of the Clans your warrior has been apart of. Gender - straight forward, is your warrior a male or a female Rank - What is their current rank in the Clan? A Warrior? An Apprentice? An Elder? Basic info can be left blank and will no appear in the final product unless someone is put in the spaces. Parents - Mother and Father Litter-Mate(s) - a siblings your warrior was born with. Younger or older siblings from different litters can be listed here as well. Mate(s) - Who is the mate of your warrior? Most people will only give their warrior one mate, but if they had more than one, you may put their names here. Children - if your warrior has had any offspring with their mates listed above Mentor(s) - some warriors may have had more than one mentor. Apprentice(s) - Who has your warrior mentored? Owner - you will put you user name here so people know who the page and warrior belongs to There are three miscellaneous spaces that can be used however you see fit. List previous names or coat color here. Claninfo Claninfo is the name of the template for the Clans. It works in the same way as the Warrior template can can be changed in color. Only thing that needs explaintion is the Number of Membes, Warrior(s), Apprentice(s), Queen(s), Kit(s) and Elder(s), you just put the number of these cats, not list their names. Example: if your Clan has five warriors, put under Warriors the number 5. The Number of Members is the over all number of cats in the Clan that are currently alive. Changling the Color Now for changing the color. The top two space boxes in both Templates are for changing the color, which will only change the background and the color fo the text, not the whole template. Color 1 changes the background or more so the boarder of the template. Please don't make this too bright or too dark. Color 2 changes the Text. Please don't use too bright of colors or too dark. Make sure people can read the infomation on the template. Because of the color of this wikia, the basic colors of the template are a bit too light. So when changing the color, make the text or Color 2 a dark color is the background or Color 1 is a lighter color. If the background is a darker color, maye the text of Color 2 a lighter color. The template will recongize the name of some colors, however these are build into wikia and the tone can not be changed. The template will recongized basic colors like red, blue, black etc... Not complicated color names like aqua. For costume colors you will need to go to this web-site, and pick a color. Copy and paste the color code, which will be some numbers and letters into the template. Be sure to put a Hashtag # in front of the color code for this to work. Pictures The template only recongize PNG or JPG photos. These means you must save your photos with the file type PNG or JPG. In the Image space, type or copy and paste the name of the picture with it's file type into this space bar. Category:Blog posts